disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonding
"Bonding" is the fifty-fourth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis Kim and Ron were having problems with Bonnie Rockwaller and Mr. Barkin respectively. On a mission to stop Professor Dementor from stealing something from a top secret research facility, they were unable to stop Dementor from stealing the facility's invention, but Ron, unknowingly, ended up with Dementor's invention called a "Bondo Ball" able to bind people together at points on their bodies. Once back in Middleton, Ron ended up bonded to Mr. Barkin at the shoulder while Kim and Bonnie ended up hip-to-hip. Until they or Wade could find a solvent capable of getting them unstuck from each other, Kim and Ron had to deal with being stuck to Bonnie and Mr. Barkin. Ron found out that Mr. Barkin acts as a den mother to a troop of Pixie Scouts in Middleton, or "Brigadier Pixie" as he calls it, and Kim realizes that Bonnie's home life is not easy for her when she discovers two older sisters named Connie and Lonnie who are really mean to her. On a tip from Wade, Kim and Bonnie headed for Dementor's Bavarian Alps hideout, but were captured by him and some giant mutant Dachshunds. Wade alerted Ron and Mr. Barkin while they were at the Middleton Community Center to tell them what happened to the girls. The Pixie Scouts accompanied Ron and the still-bound Mr Barkin on a rescue mission. While the two cheerleaders were hooked up to some machine of Dementor's, Kim apologized to Bonnie for dragging her into the situation, but Bonnie told her that it was "almost like fun". Ron, Mr. Barkin, and the Pixie Scouts managed to save them –with Kim revealing that she was once a Pixie Scout herself– while Kim and Bonnie used their cheerleading skills to kept Dementor from escaping. Back at the Middleton Community Center, everyone celebrated defeating Professor Dementor and getting separated from each other with a solvent. Ron was made an honorary Pixie Scout and rapped about it, badly. Bonnie, and especially Kim, were very weirded out by all the events. Trivia General *It can be presumed Bonnie's sour disposition probably stems from her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, making their only physical appearance, always being so mean to her. **Connie claims to have gotten "all the brains" while Lonnie claims to have gotten "all the looks", leaving Bonnie to have gotten "the rest". *The Pixie Scouts are an allusion to the Girl Scouts and similar such organizations for girls. **When Mr. Barkin and the Pixie Scouts were performing squirrel calls, they then expected Ron to do one as well. The question is why would he want to. As mentioned in Sink or Swim and Return to Wannaweep, he has a fear of squirrels. He was probably relieved when the squirrel got off his head. *When Ron and Mr. Barkin were bonded together, and Ron was doing his math test. We do not know the name of the teacher, but when Ron and Mr. Barkin exited the classroom, you do see another teacher in the teacher's seat. This does show that someone besides Mr. Barkin teaches classes. Naked Genius and Stop Team Go are two other episodes. **She was also Kim and Ron's Pre-K teacher from A Sitch in Time. *Ron wore his mission outfit pants with his civilian outfit instead of his usual light brown pants. *This is the second episode and mission where Bonnie and Kim work together. Goofs *When Wade calls Kim on the Kimmunicator after Ron and Barkin get stuck together, Ron temporarily moves to the other side of Barkin, which should be impossible based on the nature of the adhesive substance. *When Kim and Bonnie are in Kim's room, you can see a door and Kim's dad passing by it. However, it has seen in every other episode that the way to enter into Kim's room is by going up a flight of stairs. **That door is always there, just usually closed. Kim's mom passes by in Steal Wheels carrying laundry, so there is a hallway there, probably leading to a deck with clothes lines as the laundry room is off the kitchen as seen in Trading Faces. *After Mr. Barkin tells his scout about the invading troops, he turns the lights on and the projector off, but the image remains on the projector board. *When Kim and Bonnie got captured by Dementor, Kim had her snowsuit on, but when she was tied up in his lair, Kim was wearing her mission clothes instead of her snowsuit. **It's likely that Kim was wearing her mission clothes under the snowsuit. And since Dementor did take the Kimmunicator from her, it's not a stretch to imagine he might have taken the snowsuit off of Kim while searching her for gadgets. Possibly Bonnie wasn't searched, either because she was clearly a civilian, or because she might have threatened to become even more annoying over the idea of having strange men pawing at her. *When Kim and Bonnie are climbing the rock-face, Bonnie asks why Kim did not just use a jet-pack. Kim replied that the jet-pack can only carry one person, however Kim has carried Ron with said jet-pack in previous episodes. **But Kim and Ron were not bonded together side-by-side, so that may make it more difficult. *Kim and Bonnie changed clothes but they were affected from the backside. *When Kim and Bonnie are stuck to Dementor's machine they get "frizzies" but when they get off it, their hair is back to normal. *When Ron found out about the adventure badges, and Mr. Barkin told him, that he will not be getting one this time, because unlike the Pixies, this is his first adventure. Mr. Barkin knows that Ron has been traveling with Kim Possible, all over the world, acting as her sidekick, for a number of years, possibly since he was 12 years old, as can be established in A Sitch in Time. Ron should definitely be able to get an adventure badge. He has probably been on more adventures than these scouts combined. **But he was NOT affiliated with the scouts, before or then, so none of that counted. Scout organizations have to verify and oversee the earning of badges of their members. Being stuck to Barkin does not a member make. Allusions *Ron says: "It’s all part of the great circle of life." This is a reference to the 1994 Disney film, The Lion King, in which the circle of life played an important role in that film. This is supported by the fact that Ron was too close to a lion’s cage and was nearly mauled by the lion shortly after he said those words. *The giant weiner dogs are reminiscent of the Hulk-dogs from The Hulk. *When Dementor says 'So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!' it is a reference to the famous musical . Gallery Bonding (30).PNG Bonding (1).png Bonding (2).png|Kim and Bonnie stuck together Bonding (3).png|Barkin and Ron stuck together Bonding (5).png Bonding (6).jpg Bonding (7).png Bonding (10).png Bonding (1).jpg Bonding - Ready for Date.png Bonding (12).png|Bonnie on a date with Brick Bonding (13).png|And poor Kim has to tag along Bonding (7).jpg Bonding (8).jpg Bonding (15).png Bonding (16).png Bonding (17).png Bonding (18).png Bonding (19).png Bonding (20).png Bonding (2).jpg Bonding (3).jpg Bonding (4).jpg Bonding (5).jpg Bonding (31).png Bonding (23).png Bonding (24).png Bonding (25).png Bonding (26).png Bonding (27).png Bonding (28).png Bonding (29).png External links * Kim Possible Wiki: Category:Kim Possible episodes